


Don’t let me go,cause I love you

by Skygrayson1082



Category: Titans - Fandom
Genre: Batman - Freeform, M/M, Nightwing - Freeform, Red Hood - Freeform, Robin - Freeform, Titans, jaydick, post season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skygrayson1082/pseuds/Skygrayson1082
Summary: “Don’t let me go, I just can’t live without you, I love you.”





	Don’t let me go,cause I love you

Currently 1:00 in the mourning,dick woke up to stirring in his bed.turning to his side he noticed Jason tossing and shivering.“Jason baby wake up please!”,dick said while lightly shaking Jason.he didn’t wake up but only had tears streaming down his face.this broke dicks heart,wiping his Jason’s tears away,dick pulled him closer to himself.the warmth body heat made Jason cuddle even closer to dick.eyes still closed,“thank you.” Jason said while smiling witch made dick blush a little.


End file.
